The Guide to Community Preventive Services (Community Guide) is a resource to help select interventions to improve health and prevent disease in states, communities, community organizations, businesses, healthcare organizations, or schools. To promote tobacco use prevention and control, the Community Guide addresses the effectiveness of community-based interventions for four strategies? Preventing initiation of tobacco use among youth and young adults, Promoting quitting among adults and youth, Eliminating exposure to secondhand smoke, and Identifying and eliminating tobacco-related disparities among population groups.